This invention relates to valve covers for reciprocating engines or the like.
Stamped metal valve covers have long been used in connection with reciprocating, internal combustion engines having overhead valves. Because they house moving components of the engine, it is necessary that they be made with sufficient strength so that they cannot be bent inwardly into interference relation with push rods, rocker arms, valves, or other moving components housed thereby. In addition, they must be sealed to the head of the engine to prevent undue lubricant leakage from the moving parts from exiting through the interface of the head and the valve cover.
In prior art constructions, strengthening elements have been disposed within the housing defining the major part of the valve cover and, in general, the same have been U-shaped with the bight in abutment with the base wall of the housing and the legs extending partially along the side walls of the housing. However, due to the fact that the legs extend only partially along the extension of the side walls from the base wall, the application of a force to the base wall substantially normal thereto can cause collapse of the side walls in the areas where they are not reinforced.
Moreover, in order to provide for adequate sealing of such valve covers to engine heads, it has been necessary to secure, as by welding, a peripheral, internal flange which, together with an outwardly projecting ledge also surrounded by a flange, define a gasket-receiving pocket. The pocket is, of course, necessary to properly locate the gasket to ensure adequate sealing, but the need for the first-mentioned peripheral flange requires the addition of a separate part to the completed valve cover and the attendant expense of labor in providing the same.